Garrod Ran
|-|Garrod Ran= |-|GX-9900 Gundam X= |-|Satellite Cannon Activated= |-|GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider= |-|GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X= |-|Twin Satellite Cannon Activated= Summary Garrod Ran (ガロード・ラン Garōdo Ran?) is the protagonist of After War Gundam X and the pilot of the eponymous X Gundam. A shrewd and anti-social survivalist, he is hardly prepared for the trouble that came when he rescued Tiffa Adill and stole the Gundam X on one of his jobs. Forced to take the reins of the most powerful Mobile Suit of his time, Garrod finds himself caught in a war that will decide the course of human history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C with regular weapons. At least 7-B with the Satellite Cannon | At least High 8-C | At least 8-B with regular weapons. At least 6-C with the Twin Satellite Cannon Name: Garrod Ran, Blazing Mobile Suit Pilot, Gundam Boy Origin: After War Gundam X Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Mobile Suit Pilot, Vulture Powers and Abilities: Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 1), Flight, Weapon Mastery, Telepathy, Limited Precognition and Technology Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Building level with regular weapons (Well-placed beam rifle shots and beam saber strikes can easily vaporize other Mobile Suits), At least City level with the Satellite Cannon (Can destroy a significant portion of a space colony in a single shot) | At least Large Building level (With the loss of the Satellite Cannon, Garrod is forced to rely on its improvised weaponry, which is still more than capable of dealing with most Mobile Suits) | At least City Block level with regular weapons (All-around improvement when compared to the Gundam X), At least Island level with the Twin Satellite Cannon (Completely vaporized most of an island) Speed: Unknown (Can easily dodge beam fire from most Mobile Suits, Even mass-production mobile suits have more propulsion than fighter jets, and the Gundams are far above them) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (Mobile Suits can easily throw around tanks like toys) | At least Class 100 | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Can beat back other Mobile Suits) | At least Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Shrugged off beam fire from other Mobile Suits, but more powerful Mobile Suits can still damage it) | At least Large Building level | At least Large Building level Stamina: High (Garrod has fought for hours on end with only moderate exhaustion, and his Gundam's fusion reactor means that it rarely if ever runs out of energy) Range: Several meters with Beam Sabers, several dozen meters with Beam Rifles, several kilometers with the Satellite Cannon(s) Standard Equipment: Gun, Sand Buggy | Gundam X | Gundam X Divider | Gundam Double X GX-9900 Gundam X * Satellite Cannon: The satellite cannon is the single most powerful weapon mounted on a mobile suit in the After War timeline. The cannon is powered by a microwave beam emitted from the satellite system on the moon, which the GX absorbs through its chest, and stores it in the backpack mounted reflector panels until the cannon is ready to fire. A newtype pilot is required in order to contact the satellite system for firing. After the first use, a newtype is no longer required as the newtype's brainwaves are registered in the system. When in use, the satellite cannon deploys over the GX's right shoulder. * Shield Buster Rifle: The GX's main armament. The Shield Buster Rifle is a unique weapon that can instantaneously transform from a beam rifle to a shield and back again. Its beam rifle mode is strong enough to cause serious damage to enemy suits, and its shield mode is thick enough to withstand most projectiles and prolonged exposure to a beam saber. * Large Beam Sword: Stored on the end of the satellite cannon, the Beam Sword is the GX's main close-range weapon. It is more powerful than a standard beam saber. A unique feature of the beam sword is its plus-shaped blade. * 4 x Breast Vulcan: The GX mounts four vulcan guns in its chest. These weapons are useful for causing light damage to enemies and downing incoming projectiles such as missiles. * Shoulder Vulcan: An optional ground-combat weapon, it is equipped on a hard point on the backpack in the upper left corner (left shoulder). * Holster Shield: Based on the Shield Buster Rifle, it is essentially the shield separated and semi-fixed on the left arm. It is possible to store the Buster Sheath Rifle within the shield. It is equipped on Rick Aller's unit. * Geneion Shield: A modified form of the Holster Shield that features a claw arm. * Buster Sheath Rifle: Based on the Shield Buster Rifle, it is essentially the rifle portion separated to function solely as a gun. It is equipped on Rick Aller's unit. * Buster Sheath Rifle Kai: An improvement of the Buster Sheath Rifle that features two barrels. It can fire two beams with different speeds simultaneously. * Hyper Bazooka: Originally the thing that Gundam X divider used remodeled products during underwater war. In SRW it is possible to use it even in this state before retrofitting because it comes in the state of divider at the time of the re-generation. * X-Grenadier: Grenade-type throwing armed with a handle with a remodeled battleship missile warhead. Can mount with two exclusive latches on the left hip. SRW not yet implemented. Originally armed with GXDV's 1/100 HG model, in the game ACE 3 was equipped with the elementary GX (why some 5 bullets have increased the number of bullets). GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider * Divider (Beam Harmonica): A shield that also functions as a ranged weapon. Replaces the satellite cannon of the original Gundam X. Features two MA use thrusters, granting the X Divider greater speed when docked to the back. The Harmonica cannon is a series of six triple beam cannons, when firing, the shield expands to expose the cannons. The X Divider can enter a hovering mode by docking the Divider to the back. * 2 x Large Beam Sword: A high power beam sword made by recycling the energy condenser system and amplifier of the destroyed Satellite Cannon. * Beam Machine Gun: Two barrels give this weapon a high firing rate. Other than that, the Beam Machine Gun can fire charged shots. * 4 x Breast Vulcan: A series of four vulcan guns mounted on the chest. Are used effectively in close combat, and to intimidate and stop the enemy at mid range. * Hyper Bazooka: A weapon capable of firing explosive rockets or a wide variety of other ammunition. * 2 x X-Grenadier: Modified from warships' missiles, it is stored on a specialized weapon rack mounted on the left waist. GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X * 2 x Vulcan Guns: Head-mounted vulcans used for suppressive fire or intercepting missiles. * 2 x Breast Launcher: Chest-mounted three-barrel multi-purpose launchers. * Buster Rifle: A beam rifle made specifically for Double X's use, it has several times the power of standard beam rifles. Its internal structure is simplified for ease of maintenance. * Defense Plate: Carried on the left forearm, this shielding equipment is custom made for Double X. * 2 x Hyper Beam Sword: Has a higher output than the Gundam X's beam sword, one is stored on each side skirt armor. * Twin Satellite Cannon: An improvement over Satellite Cannon, when the Twin Satellite Cannon is deployed, the cannons will be locked in place on the shoulders of the Gundam Double X. With both hands free, Gundam Double X is now capable of defending itself whilst charging the Twin Satellite Cannon. * Twin Beam Sword: An alternative to the hyper beam sword, unlike the former it has an emitter at both ends of its hilt, allowing a single weapon to create two beam blades. * Beam Javelin: A pole weapon that emits a short beam blade with high penetrating power. * G-Hammer: A flail attached to a handle via wire, used for bludgeoning attacks. * Rocket Launcher Gun: A hand-carried device that launches a rocket-propelled projectile. Intelligence: Garrod began a street-smart thief who regularly infiltrated facilities to steal top-secret prototypes and sell them for cash, disabling Mobile Suit pilots simply by pulling them out of the cockpit. While initially inexperienced and easily trounced in Mobile Suit combat by veteran pilots, he quickly becomes a highly skilled pilot who manages to go toe-to-toe with feared pilots like the Frost Brothers (who are able to casually dispatch entire militaries on their own) on even ground. Weaknesses: Garrod can be somewhat overconfident at times. The Satellite Cannon and its derivatives has a significant charging time and the moon must be in sight for it to be charged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: SatelliteCannon.gif|Satellite Cannon TwinSatelliteCannon.gif|Twin Satellite Cannon * G-Bit: Unmanned mobile suits with the same performance as Gundam X. There is no unified model number. It activates by accessing the flash system by the new type, and performs remote operation. In the animation title, it only used the rifle including the recollection scene of 15 years ago, but it usees all equipment armed in manga version, in SRW α Gaiden it shows high maneuvering action using sword and rifle but in SRW Z in line it stays in a depiction based on the original which squirrels the rifle side by side. ** Twin G-Bit: A continuous attack with the G-Bit of each machine with Double X. ** G-Bit Satellite Cannon: Simultaneous shooting with Satellite Cannon at the same time as G-Bit. In the original work by Jamil in the final decisive battle of the seventh Space War, it became a trigger to devastating damage to the Earth, and it gave strong trauma to Jamil himself as well. Only implemented in SRW R. * G-Falcon Cooperation Attack: Summoning attack added in SRW 3rd Z Tenshi-hen. After Pala Sys' G-Falcon was shot, DX attacked with hyper beam sword and foot kick, finally at the same time shooting fire. * Satellite Cannon: Gundam X activates the Satellite Cannon. After a brief charging period, it unleashes a beam of incredible destruction that easily vaporizes virtually anything in its path, taking chunks out of entire colonies. The original Gundam X also had the ability to command Bit Mobile Suits that were also armed with the Satellite Cannon, allowing Garrod to blast an opponent from multiple directions at once or across a wider area for even more devastation. However, this ability was not installed on the Double X. ** Twin Satellite Cannon: The Gundam Double X activates both Satellite Cannons mounted on its back. Like its predecessor, it has a brief charging period before unleashing an incredibly destructive beam of energy. However, the Twin Satellite Cannon's power far exceeds its original model, allowing it to easily vaporize most of an island with a fraction of its full power. ** Double Satellite Cannon: Gundam X simultaneously release with Double X's Satellite Cannon. Key: GX-9900 Gundam X | GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider | GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X Gallery File:Super Robot Taisen Z - Gundam X (All Attacks) File:Super Robot Wars R - Gundam X Divider All Attacks (English Subs) File:Super Robot Taisen Z3 Tengoku-hen Gundam Double X All Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gundam Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Technopaths Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Drivers Category:Thieves Category:Mechanics Category:Orphans Category:Mecha Category:Tragic Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Sunrise Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6